Safety Patrol-Danville
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: First ever P&F Crossover with Fillmore!...The X Middle School Safety Patrol is visiting with the Danville Middle School's Safety Patrol. When hijinks and a criminal makes things bad for Danville's Safety Patrol, can X's best and brightest lend a helping hand or just make it worse?


**_Just so Disney's Lawyers don't get froggy. I don't own Fillmore! or Phineas and Ferb. All the characters are used in a non-monetary way. This story is for the amusement of both the author and the readers. Rated K+ - T._**

"Cornelius you need to relax," Holly Wilson chuckled.

"No dice cousin, I'm a Safety Patroller," Cornelius Fillmore replied.

"Yeah I know and you and the rest of your Safety Patrol are here for that thingy," Holly commented.

"Holly,I wouldn't go near the Safety Patrol's HQ right now," Milly Holtz said.

"Is there something wrong, Milly?" Holly asked.

"Halt Safety Patrol!" A voice rang out in the hallway.

A kid ran past them. He was obviously fleeing from the Safety Patrol Officers. They heard a scuffle at the end of the hall. A boy in a Safety Patrol sash came up dragging the kid by his arm.

"Next time you can be the one who nails the prep," He said to a chestnut haired girl whom was wearing glasses.

"Oh please Horowitz, you need the experience," The girl retorted.

"The Junior Commissioner's gonna be mad," Horowitz stated.

"Lucky for you I know how to diffuse her anger," The girl stated.

"Gretchen," Milly said.

'Oh hey Mill what's up?" The girl, Gretchen turned around.

"You should know Isabella is in a foul mood," Milly stated.

"Oh boy, Code P?" Gretchen asked.

Ingrid Third observed the interaction between the Safety Patrol Officer and this other girl. There was obviously a connection besides basic Safety Patroller and a regular student. It was different then Gretchen and Horowitz. A stronger bond between the two girls? Possibly.

"No, she said something about the Jamboree and scheduling," Milly responded.

"Ah that, she's been stressing about that for a while now. I told her that I was more than capable of taking care of it," Gretchen commented adjusting her glasses, " Anyway thanks for the heads up."

"Can you just book me?" Moaned the runner.

"Man, I am going to be late for class," Holly groaned, "Aren't you waiting for the X Middle School's Safety Patrol?"

"Yeah," Horowitz answered.

"Well here they are," Holly said gesturing at Fillmore, Ingrid, Horatio Vallejo, Karen Tahama, Joseph Anza and Danny O'Farrell.

"Okay. Holly, Milly you two better scurry, if you're late just have your teacher give me a squawk on the walkie," Gretchen said waving off the two girls.

When the two girls were out of sight, Gretchen turned on her heel and headed back to the Safety Patrol office. Horowitz groaned at the slightly quick pace his partner had set.

"Adler slow down a bit," Horowitz called out.

"Fine Alex," Gretchen sighed, "You do realize that Adyson is going to give a little bit of a hard time?"

"Yeah well Sweetwater can take her attitude and shove it up her-" Alex started

"Balthazar Alexander Horowitz! Need I remind you I still work with her in close quarters," Gretchen interrupted.

"What? Oh Fireside Girls, right," Alex said.

When they entered the Safety Patrol Office, Alex put the perpetrator in the holding room. Gretchen sat at her desk and pulled up her class and was taking notes. Alex waved his hand at the Junior Commissioner's door to which a brunette girl shook her head.

"I see you already met Officers Horowitz, Adler and Sweetwater. I'm Irving Allen, I do photography," A red-head boy wearing purple glasses said.

"Who's the Chief reaming this time?" Gretchen asked without looking up from her notes.

"Buford Van Stomm," Adyson answered.

Adyson's reply got Gretchen to look up from her notes. She looked at the green eyed brunette over the top of her glasses.

"Buford? He didn't say anything derogatory did he?" Gretchen asked.

"No, something about willful violation of school rules," Adyson replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well Buford knows better than to do anything to Baljeet during school hours and on school property," Gretchen stated returning to her notes.

"Where's your partner Sweetwater?" Alex inquired.

"He'll be here in a few, he said something about picking up something for the entire office," Adyson replied with a wave of her hand.

"Alex you do realize that Adyson has her Mixed Martial Arts Patch right?" Gretchen inquired, giving Irving an irritated stare.

"Oh," was all Alex said.

"Irving, do we need to have a talk about personal space again?" Gretchen asked leaning away from the red-head.

"I saw you and Ferb walking to school this morning," Irving responded.

Gretchen groaned while Adyson chuckled in amusement. It was at this moment that Django Brown entered the offices. He froze when he saw Gretchen giving Irving a death glare.

"So Adyson how long do you think it'll take for Gretchen to Vulcan Nerve Pinch him?" Django inquired quietly as he came up to her desk.

The X Middle School Safety Patrol looked at Django, and then at Adyson.

"Right about now," Adyson replied pointing, and sure enough Irving was on the ground.

"Please tell me Gretchen did not just do that," A voice moaned from behind them.

"Yes, yes she did Chief. To be fair he was invading her personal space, again," Adyson responded whirling around to face a girl slightly taller than herself with long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Did she discuss personal space with him again?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked.

"Yes and I warned him that the next time he invaded my space, that I was going to Vulcan Nerve Pinch him," Gretchen answered, "By the way the X Safety Patrol is here."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"What can you do?"

Isabella sighed at this response before turning her attention to the X Middle School Safety Patrol. She gave Vallejo an apologetic look before speaking to the group and the Danville M Safety Patrol went back to their work..

"So, you've met our Safety Patrol, I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Isabella said and shook hands with Vallejo.

"Pleased to meet you Junior Commissioner Garcia-Shapiro, I'm Horatio Vallejo," Vallejo introduced himself.

"Horowitz, Adler you will be working with," Isabella began.

"Fillmore and Third," Finished Vallejo.

Tehama and Anza you two will be with," Vallejo started.

"Sweetwater and Brown, and Adyson now ceiling tactics this time, that's why I put you on desk duty last time," Isabella completed and addressed Adyson.

"So that leaves O'Farrell with?" Vallejo asked.

"Allen, who should probably get away from Gretchen now," Isabella answered.

The red head looked groggily at Gretchen before backpedaling quickly to get away from her. He quickly returned to his desk, with O'Farrell following. Once the X Safety Patrol was properly aligned, Isabella gave out assignments.

"Brown, Sweetwater you are on patrol today. Adler, Horowitz due to that little Mishap yesterday, I'm confining you tow to desk duty for the day. Allen, just do whatever, and DO NOT stalk the guys."

"That wasn't my fault Chief," Gretchen stated after Django and Adyson left with Karen and Joseph.

"I know, Gret, I know," Isabella sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about the jamboree?" Gretchen inquired as she prepared two mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Isabella.

"But-" Isabella began.

"No buts Chief, I have everything under control regarding the Fireside Girls Jamboree," Gretchen interrupted swiftly and smoothly as if she was used to it.

"Oh yeah like you have nothing better to do with your time," Alex muttered.

"Horowitz,_ Wenn Sie diesen Termin heute Abend mit Holly machen wollen Sie besser entlassen_," Gretchen retorted.

"Nice job Horowitz, now you just made her angry," Isabella commented, as Gretchen resumed work on her personal computer.

"Dog, is she always like that?" Fillmore inquired of Alex.

"Nah, Today is one of those days," Alex answered.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

"On days when Irving irritates her then she'll be in a foul mood for about an hour or two. It makes her very difficult to work with at times," Alex responded, "But I'm used to it."

"Allen has a tendency to really rub Gret the wrong way," Isabella added, now that Irving was in the darkroom with O'Farrell.

"What language was she speaking?" Fillmore inquired.

"German," Isabella responded, "She has a tendency to do that, usually when she's irritated."

A few hours later Isabella announced lunch break. Gretchen handed Isabella her ID card and the was a mute understanding between the two. The X Safety Patrol followed the Danville Safety Patrol with the exception of Gretchen, who informed Isabella that she would be completing reports and just to stay in the office just in case anything came up.

_**Translation Note:**_

Gretchen: If you want to make that date tonight with Holly you better lay off.


End file.
